


Welcome Intrusion

by WidowG



Series: The Healing Path [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WidowG/pseuds/WidowG
Summary: Kylo gives up sleep in order to make sure that Hux can actually rest for once, and hopefully the General will stop seeing him as the monster he knew he'd become.**READ THE PREVIOUS PARTS OF THIS SERIES BEFORE READING THIS ONE**





	Welcome Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay we're starting to get somewhere now! I PROMISE I will provide you guys with plenty of fluff (and likely some smut) within the next few chapters!
> 
> Also any constructive criticism or writing tips would be greatly appreciated! If you think I should combine these all into a single fic then let me know. 
> 
> And please excuse how much I'm rushing this, I just wanna get to the Kylux.

It was during the middle of the ship's night cycle when Hux subconsciously grabbed the attention of a particular Force user. The General's body shook through his restless sleep, sweat beading at his forehead as he dreamt of Kylo.

Kylo who was drunk on power, and taking a sick pleasure in the torture of Hux. 

_"You're never going to be able to prove your worth. Snoke saw nothing in you, the rest of the crew see nothing in you, not even your own parents. You're **worthless**. Less than scum."_

_Each insult brought another wave of agony, and Hux couldn't even scream as he was suspended in the air, forced to look Ren in the eyes and see the excitement of a madman who sat upon his bloodied throne._

_"I see inside your mind, I see that spark of hope that someone will come to your rescue. But there's no one, you have no one left that cares about you. Give up on that pathetic idea. I'm all you have."  he uttered, the smirk on his face turning into a cold glare. Hux watched him stand and stride forwards until they were inches apart, Kylo gripping the man by the neck and pulling until they were face to face. "How lovely you look, in pain. I would allow you to yell out, but let's not ruin the moment."_

A few rooms away, Kylo laid awake, feeling every emotion coursing through the General. He worked his way into Hux's subconscious, attempting to take control of the nightmare. And when he did, he saw everything. The way Hux perceived Kylo; a ruthless master who wanted nothing more than to snuff out all the life that was left in his General. He then remembered the words Hux had been thinking  the other day on the bridge. ' **I need you to fix this.'**

And he would.

 

_He was no longer in pain. He no longer felt the air in his lungs constricting him, or the burning heat of his bones that wanted to break. In fact, he felt nothing at all. A numbness overtook Hux as the scene before him drastically changed. He was no longer in the throne room, or on the ship at all. He was on a hilltop, sitting in the grass with his legs crossed, meditating. It was warm... safe._

Kylo debated whether he should place himself in the dream, meditating beside Hux. Ultimately, he decided that would be a bad choice. No sense in calming the man down just to scare him with the presence of a person who had been torturing him moments ago. So Kylo left him alone, assured that the General was at peace. 

And he mulled over the fact that he had turned one of the strongest men he knew into a frightened mess, all because he allowed his anger to overtake him that night on the Supremacy. Kylo didn't sleep, staring at his ceiling and waiting to see if Hux's nightmare would return, which continued on for the next several nights. 

 

\---

 

The murmurs throughout the halls of the Finalizer became more frequent as Hux slowly recovered. The crew began taking notice of Kylo's changing attitude toward their General, where instead of violence and anger, they saw attentive concern. Of course, no one dared voice these observations when any high ranking officials were around to hear them, but everyone eventually caught wind of it anyway. And thus the rumor mill was flying once more. 

One Lieutenant brave enough to speak to one of the Captains about it had found herself swabbing the lower decks for the next four days, much to the hilarity of the Stormtroopers who resided there. 

"What exactly did you ask?" one of them questioned as the Lieutenant searched for a mop, cursing the entire ship, mostly due to the fact that they had _cleaning droids_ for this sort of menial task. 

"Exactly what everyone was wondering," she began with a scowl, "if the General and Supreme Leader Ren were getting it on." 

Every crew member within earshot stood in a stunned silence, until they broke out into an obnoxious laughter. One of the Stormtroopers removed his helmet to wipe the tears from his eyes. 

"How in the kriffing hell did you ever manage to make it to Lieutenant rank?" another asked, still shocked at the news. 

The Lieutenant rolled her eyes and sighed before grabbing her cleaning supplies, shouting over her shoulder "I outrank all of you, get back to work!" 

\---

 

Hux was rather surprised at how well he'd been sleeping the past few days. Weeks of tossing and turning until he could finally fall asleep, only to be plagued by the worst nightmares imaginable. The circles under his eyes were horrendous, and not a fantastic look for a General. 

Then suddenly he stopped having them altogether. They were replaced with a deep sense of calming peace and pleasant dreams, which left Hux feeling the best he'd been in quite a long time. 

He sauntered down the halls toward the bridge and punched in his identification number, waiting for the steel doors to slide open. When they did, he was surprised to see Kylo already present, almost looking as though he were waiting for the General to arrive.

He was also surprised at how he was somewhat okay with it. Two days ago, Hux would have been completely on guard, closing himself off were the man to be anywhere  _near_ him. But since his sleeping schedule resumed some sort of regularity, along with the absolutely fantastic dreams he'd been having, Hux found himself less disdainful as he moved toward the bow of the ship.

"Supreme Leader," he saluted, though not without a hint of resentment behind the title, "am I to be awaiting orders? Or is this simply an informal visit?" 

Kylo avoided eye contact as he replied, "Nothing at the moment, just getting an assessment on our intel as to where the rest of the resistance fled to." 

It was an excuse, and a bad one at that. Hux hadn't failed to notice, but said nothing as he made his way to the control terminal. It was obvious that Kylo was just looking for a reason to look over Hux's shoulder without seeming overly intrusive, which was largely unnecessary. As Supreme Leader, it was in his authority to look over anyone's shoulder whenever he wanted, and no one could say a damn thing about it. At least he was trying to be polite, and Hux decided to play along.

"As of now we have few leads, though it is highly likely they seek sanctuary along the outer rim and have cut a majority of their communications to avoid tracking. We've deployed four units of Scout Troopers to scan any habitable planets in the outer rim, as well as fourteen smaller units to gather information from the major systems. Any intel they provide comes straight to either the bridge commanders or myself."

It felt good to be in control of the fleet again. 

"Understood," Kylo paused, trying to think of anything else to say, but his sleep addled brain unfortunately drew a blank. "keep up the good work." 

Hux's mouth turned up slightly at the praise, but he quickly reminded himself that he was still supposed to be mad at Kylo. It was difficult to remain upset when there were a million other issues to be focused on, as well as the fact that Kylo really  _had_ been acting less irrationally than usual. That and Hux was in a decent mood for once. 

"Will do, sir."  

Before turning to leave, Kylo hesitantly shot Hux another thought.  **'Stop by my quarters later, if you would. We need to talk.'**

Hux debated whether or not to agree, but eventually gave a short nod and resumed his work. 

 

\---

 

Pacing didn't have the same effect as mediation. Instead of calming him down, Kylo found himself growing nervous as he walked back and forth in the office connected to his private rooms, waiting for General Hux to arrive. In a normal situation, Kylo would have ordered the man the do whatever it was that needed to be done and leave it at that. But Kylo wanted to talk, as in have a  _conversation_ with the General. The problem was that there was nothing he could think of to say to the man, so he paced and flew through his thoughts. He knew he wanted to bring up the nightmares, but didn't know how without admitting that he'd been intruding in Hux's head for the past week. 

He was soon interrupted when he sensed the other man walking down the hall, and was only slightly relieved when he could tell that Hux felt a pang of nervousness as well. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Kylo sat at his desk and slid the door open with a wave of his hand just as Hux went for the buzzer. 

"Come in, and please don't bother with the saluting or 'Supreme Leader' anything. I just want to talk, no ranks or titles." He spoke quickly, still avoiding eye contact as he raised his hand to close the door behind Hux, who reflexively flinched as he did so. 

Kylo sighed in response, and gestured for him to take a seat. 

"What is it?" Hux asked as he apprehensively moved towards the chair on the other side of the desk and sat down.

There were a few moments of silence before Kylo spoke. 

"Have you been... sleeping well? Any issues recently?" 

Hux stared at Kylo quizzically and responded in a wary tone. "No issues. Everything's fine... why do you ask?"

"Your bruises have healed, thats good." 

Hux furrowed his brows at the response and repeated, "Why do you ask, Ren?"

Still refusing to make eye contact, Kylo dodged the question once more.

"Anything you need, for work or... something?" 

"Kylo, just look at me and answer the damn question."

He did look up then, and when Hux saw how exhausted the  _other_ man appeared, he began putting two and two together, that Kylo had been intentionally invading his dreams. Before he could say anything, Kylo finally spoke. 

"It's not what you think," he began defensively, "I can't always control whether or not I hear your thoughts, you were just thinking so loudly and I knew you were still trying to recover from the  _incident,_ so I just thought I'd help ease your mind a bit." 

Instead of getting angry and leaving, as Kylo had expected, Hux sat there, allowing the information to sink in. He resisted the urge to look inside his mind, and simply waited for a response. 

"... So, you saw everything from that last... um... nightmare?" He asked hesitantly. 

Kylo nodded. 

"And it was you who has been giving me these," Hux made an awkward gesture, not finding the right words, "dream things?" 

He nodded again. This was possibly the least composed he'd ever seen Hux, aside from when he screamed about Kylo getting out of his office. 

"If you want me to stop, just say it and I will. In fact, you don't even need to say anything, I already know it was a mistake. You can go, I won't bother you about personal matters anymore." Kylo was growing anxious again, worried that he completely ruined what little faith Hux had left in him. 

But Hux didn't leave. He sat, and stared into space, contemplating.

"The intrusion wasn't... unpleasant." Hux finally admitted quietly, and suddenly found a button on his coat to be very interesting as he avoided looking up at the man. "It was the first time in weeks that I was able to rest."

Kylo had not been expecting that. 

"In fact, if you wouldn't mind, it would be nice for you to continue doing... whatever it was you were doing."

Kylo had  _definitely_ not been expecting that. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit out that part with the stormtroopers, it feels out of place. I just wanted to add something lighter to this story, as it's becoming rather dark. Let me know your thoughts, if you can :)
> 
> P.S. sorry, I know this chapter became overrun with ellipses at the end.


End file.
